Usami Akihiko's Housemaid
by KawaiiCabbage
Summary: Misaki feels like Usami's live-in maid. Little does he know that one day, he'll end up dressed like one too. A late Christmas/Birthday fic for a friend.


**Yo, s'up, it's The Cabbage again. I wrote this as a very late birthday pressie for my dear friend SB. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: There is lemon and yaoi here. Trespass not, ye fainthearted. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Junjou Romantica, but sadly, I do not.**

Usami stormed in, slamming the door behind him, and flung himself down on the sofa. He closed his eyes, sighed. There was silence for a moment, and then the writer's stomach growled. Glaring at Misaki, who stood nervously in the corner, he said, in a dangerously quiet tone, "Get me some food. Now."

Misaki was about to shout at his landlord, but bit it back, instead running over to the kitchen, and began to cook. After half an hour of slaving over the stove, preparing a meal for Usami with more care than he was willing admit, he smiled and wiped his head.

"Usagi-san, food's ready!" he called, happily.

Usami grunted from where he was slumped on the sofa. "Not hungry, going to bed."

Misaki looked furiously at Usami as he slowly and sleepily walked toward the stairs. He charged towards him, fuming, and threw the bowl of carefully prepared food at his pale, blue shirt. Usami blinked, stunned, and then began to laugh, clutching his sides as tears of laughter formed in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Misaki demanded, stamping his foot furiously, hands on hips.

"Nothing, nothing, I just…I just…" Usami tried to explain, before dissolving into giggles at Misaki's adorable (and completely un-threatening) 'evil' glare.

"It isn't funny, you ungrateful pervert! I made this meal for you, and you could have at least had the courtesy to eat it, baka-Usagi! My hard work is so taken for granted by you. I put a lot of love into the food I make for you!" Misaki shouted at his landlord, before clapping his hand over his mouth when he realised he had mention the 'L word'.

"What did you say?" Usami asked, straightening himself up and looking at the red-faced, flustered boy. He took a predatory step towards him.

"N..nothing! I just think I…I…put a lot of w…work into your food, and I…" Misaki spluttered, backtracking. He took step backwards, a terrified expression on his face.

"You said 'love', Misaki. Not 'work', no, you said _'love'_," Usami continued, walking towards Misaki until the boy was backed against the sofa. Worming one leg between his thighs, Usami leaned closer to Misaki, so he could whisper in his ear, his breath tickling the brunette's neck

"Well, how's about we take some of that 'love' and 'work' upstairs, then?"

At this, Misaki panicked, and pushed Usami away with what little strength he had.

"All I was trying to say was that I feel very undervalued! You treat me like a live-in maid. Why don't you just buy me a frilly dress and be done with it?!"

Usami smirked, and looked thoughtful. After grabbing his jacket and keys, he made towards the door, still wearing his food-stained shirt.

"W…where are going, Usagi-san?"

"Out. I'll be back soon."

And with a wave, Usami was gone. Misaki shook his head, wondering what Usami was planning.

"Probably something perverted," he muttered, "Baka-Usagi."

About an hour later, Usami arrived back home. Misaki looked up from the T.V.

"Misaki."

"…"

"Misaki!"

Still no reply, just the noise of the T.V as Misaki flicked through the channels.

"MISAKI!"

"What?!" Misaki snapped, still irritated at Usami. He was probably going to have to wash that shirt…

Usami did his best apologetic face, that heart melting smile where his eyes closed and his mouth twitched up at the corners. He held out a flat, black rectangular box in his hands.

"A gift. For being such an idiot earlier. I'd be very happy if you wear it, Misaki."

Misaki eyed the box suspiciously for a moment; Usami never, _ever _bought anything for Misaki without an ulterior motive. On the other hand, if Misaki didn't at least _pretend _he liked the 'gift', Usami might get upset. And as much Usami annoyed the hell out of him, he didn't want that – that would be selfish.

He took the box from Usami and tentatively lifted the lid. Inside was a black garment, but he didn't see exactly what it was because Usami shut the box and ushered him into the bathroom.

"Why don't you try it on?" Usami asked, winking, before shutting the door behind him.

"Baka-Usagi", Misaki muttered, opening the box and pulling out what was inside.

_What?!_ he thought, _I am __**not**__ going to dress up like a freakin' __**maid**__!_

For, in the black box was a frilly, skimpy black French maids' cosplay.

"Misaki," Usami's voice sounded from outside the door, "I'd really like to see if it fits you properly, in case I need to take it back to the shop."

_That's it! _ Misaki realised, _If it doesn't fit properly, he'll have to take it back!_

Shucking of his shirt and jeans, Misaki pulled the dress over his head.

_Damn, it fits perfectly._

Misaki looked at his reflection, turning from side to side, and sighed. He'd run out, show it to Usami, and then get changed as soon as possible.

He opened the door, blushing, and padded over to the sofa where Usami was sitting. Usami smirked at his obvious discomfort, then reached out and grabbed his thighs, pulling him closer until Misaki was straddling him.

"You look so cute, Misaki," Usami whispered in his ear as Misaki squirmed against his grip. The older man slid his large hands up to rest on Misaki's bottom.

"Stupid pervert! Usagi-san, let me go! I put on the stupid dress, now let me…mpppphhhh…" Misaki's rant was cut off by Usami pressing his lips against those of the struggling boy. The brunette attempted to pull away, but the moment Usami kissed him, his brain short-circuited and for a few seconds he couldn't remember why he didn't want this. And by the time he did, it was too late.

Usami licked his lower lip, before biting it, tugging at it. When Misaki opened his mouth to moan, Usami slipped his tongue inside his mouth, claiming his lips. He slid one hand into the back of Misaki's pants, and the other up his skirt to caress his chest. The smaller boy shuddered as one finger caressed his nipple, and another began to trace around his entrance. Usami pressed a kiss on Misaki's neck, nibbling the skin. Misaki tried to squirm away, but found himself trapped in the Usami's grasp.

"U…Usagi-san….s…stop….," Misaki tried to say, as Usami pinched his nipple.

Usami smirked. "You don't really mean that, do you?" He slid one hand downwards, towards Misaki's growing erection, and traced his hand along it lazily, before stroking the tip. Misaki moan, and pressed towards him. Usami leant forward to whisper seductively in his ear.

"Because if you wanted me to stop, your wanton face wouldn't be telling me to carry on."

Misaki blushed furiously, but said nothing.

"Fine then," said Usami, "If you want me to stop, then I will." He began to move his hands away from his lover.

"N…no!" yelped Misaki. Usami raised and eyebrow.

"Does that mean you don't want me to stop?"

"Y…yes….don't stop…please."

"You're going to have to ask better than that, Misaki."

Misaki looked torn; he would either lose his dignity, or the incredible sensation of Usami's skilled hands. And in his hormone-riddled, lust-filled state, he chose the former.

"Please…please…Usagi-san…I want you to touch me…_need _you to touch me…please..."

Usami smiled. "Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…"

He brought one finger up in front of Misaki's face. Misaki licked it, nibbled at it where it met Usami's hand, until it was completely wet. Usami kissed him, before tracing his wet finger along Misaki's smooth thigh toward his entrance, leaving cool trails along his white skin. He pushed it inside him, while stroking Misaki's member, slowly. Usami looked at Misaki, his desperate face and wide eyes arousing him even more. He could see the boy's hard nipples through the thin, silky fabric of the dress, and he licked and nibbled them through the fabric. He inserted another finger into Misaki, scissoring him slowly while the slender boy shuddered against him. He cried out suddenly as the other man brushed his prostate.

"Misaki…this place here wants me inside of you. Do you want me inside of you?"

Misaki could only whimper in response as Usami mercilessly fucked his hole with his fingers.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said silkily, seizing Misaki's hips with each hand and pulling him down swiftly onto his large, erect member, making Misaki moan.

He took Misaki hard and rough, pounding into the screaming boy above him. Misaki groaned with the pleasure and the pain that Usami brought, as he hit into his sweet spot and pumped his cock with one of his large, warm hands. His cries grew louder as the pleasure grew, and the bubbling heat in his stomach increased, until finally he came into Usami's hand. Usami followed soon after, releasing his seed into Misaki's warmth. They stayed still for a while, Misaki still shaking above him, holding each other close, until Usami finally spoke.

"I love you, Misaki."

Misaki blushed and looked away, trying to ignore the soft words which were soaking their way through to his heart.

"Misaki, my Misaki, I love you."

**I reckon that dress is ruined now. Shame, really...**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R. **

**^-^ Cabbage Out.**


End file.
